The objective of this project is to construct a novel expression vector system which will facilitate inexpensive mass production and purification of commercially important enzymes. This will be accomplished by producing a novel fusion protein which can be readily purified to homogeneity by a simple affinity chromatography step. This vector is intended to supplant current fusion protein vectors by reducing the cost of production and purification, and yielding a product of superior purity and activity.